Tipping Point
by AbigailTBird1998
Summary: Violet Tracy is Virgil's younger twin sister and doesn't like to be put on the spot for anything, which includes communicating with her family. But when she starts being bullied after she witnessed their mother's death, will she be pushed to Tipping Point? And how will they react when she's not the only Tracy being treated like this?
1. Chapter 1 - Off the Road, In the Snow

**Hey guys, here's a new story I thought up last night. It is a pre-Thunderbirds story, and is unrelated to my other stories. This is another Tracy sister story, this time, it's Virgil's twin, Violet Tracy. Scott is 14, John is 13, Virgil and Violet are 12, and Gordon is 11, so they're all in secondary school together, and Alan is 6, just to keep him at a significant age gap**

**In this story though, Violet is a seriously shy person, who doesn't find it easy to speak to talk to her family. It's not that she hates them, it's that she finds it difficult to. I also wanted to touch on the topic of bullying in this story, well, not touch. It's one of the main themes. But that doesn't exactly appear until later on.**

**I also wanted to give Lucille a larger part, and at this point, Violet and Lucy are coming home from an art fair in which they sold some of Lucy's paintings in Scotland, and that is where this starts**

**But please, tell me what you think of this story :)**

- Violet -

Violet was 12 years old when it happened. When her and her family's lives would change forever. For the worst. Not the better.

Violet and her mother, Lucille Tracy, were coming back from an art fair in which they sold Lucy's paintings. The mother and daughter were in a minibus which was on a road adjacent to some snow-topped mountains in Scotland, near Ben Nevis, and there was only the driver and the mother and daughter in the vehicle.

"Why don't you just learn to overcome your shyness?" Lucy suggested, as Violet had very reluctantly told her mother about how lonely she feels at school. It was because she was, what her brother's called her anyway, "Shrinking Violet", which her mother told her was a term used when describing someone who is so shy they can barely maintain most dedications. Violet felt this was appropriate - As she was far too nervous to do anything about the fact she had no friends at school. And who needs friends? When you have five brothers and as shy as Violet, all you need is yourself.

"Weell..." She started "I can't think of a way I can, I just can't hold up a conversation with someone... I guess the only person I feel I can talk to is you" She admitted

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that - I'll always be here for you" Violet accepted the embrace her mother offered her.

Violet continued looking at the mountains, it was getting rather dark outside, and she noticed something odd about one of the mountains they were about to pass. It was _m__oving._

"Mother, what's that?" She pointed, but the look of fear her mother gave her supplied her with the answer. It was an _avalanche_, and they were going to be caught right in the middle of it if they didn't get a very quick move on.

"Driver!" The two called, but he already had his foot on the accelerator.

But it was _far_ too late - The Avalanche came quicker than anticipated.

The next thing Violet knew was her mother _throwing_ her to the ground and laying on top of her.

"Close your eyes, darling!" Lucy cried quickly

"I don't want to close my eyes" She replied quickly

The Avalanche hit the side of the minibus. Violet felt the vehicle overturn and spin several times. The windows smashed. The doors flew off. The roof cut open. Luggage thrown everywhere. And mother and daughter were flying around too.

When Violet rolled over and came to a stop, she opened her eyes to find herself in snow. She felt severe pain in her chest and shoulders, her head felt like it was going to split in two, and when she tried to move her head, more pain hit her, but it wasn't broken. Her heart was pounding, but it ached at the same time.

Violet tried to slowly get up, but the cold was getting to her, however it didn't stop her from standing up slowly.

The van was practically ripped apart, luggage everywhere. Violet didn't know what became of the driver, but she saw blood coming from where the driver should be. She looked around for her mother.

"Mother!" She called out, she heard her voice echo through the area. She stopped.

"V - Violet!" Someone familiar cried back, she saw movement by the van. Violet tried to run to it but her legs gave way

"I'm here, mother!" She cried back

"Come - Come here" She heard Lucy ask

Violet started crawling to the voice.

_All this snow isn't helping my case_, Violet thought

Violet at last reached her mother.

"Mum!" She cried, using one last burst of energy to reach to her outstretched arm "I'm here!"

"Violet -" Her mother breathed, and Violet saw her point to somewhere close to the two of them. It was her mothers' coat.

"Get... the phone. Call... Your father..." She instructed, pointing at the coat, something was protruding out of the left hand pocket.

"Okay mum" She replied, crawling to the coat, grabbing the phone and crawling back to her mother. She started dialling for her father. Or, in her mother's phone, ICE.

Violet and her brothers had been told by their parents to put a special phone number on their phones, named ICE. Which, according to her father, stood for 'In case of Emergency', so if something happened while they were out and about and if they were unconscious, a passerby would look for the number and inform those on the other end.

Violet put the phone on speaker before putting the phone between her mothers' ears and her own.

"Lucy, that was quick. We weren't expecting you for another -" Jeff started, but Lucy interrupted him

"Jeff - Something's happened" She cried, but Jeff replied

"Tell me what's happened" He asked calmly but urgently

"We think it was an Avalanche, we've been knocked off the road completely" Violet explained, noticing the pain her mother looked to be experiencing

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked

"No" Lucy replied, at the same time Violet said "I don't know"

"What's wrong?"

"Hurt. Can't move. I can move my right arm, no blood on my clothes. But Violet got the phone for me" She explained

"Bleeding?"

"Internally maybe, something feels funny"

"Violet?"

"My chest and shoulders hurt, and I have a pain in my head" Violet explained

"Can you move?"

"Sort of, my legs gave way when I tried to walk, but I've been crawling"

"Don't move for a while, stay where you are" Jeff said, and the two of them heard what Jeff was saying at the other end "John, get onto the emergency services in Scotland, tell them to track your mothers' GPS" Jeff said, but Lucy, again, intervened

"I need to talk to John!" She cried

A pause indicated John was being passed the phone.

"Mum?" He asked

"John, I know you well enough to look after the others, but don't let anyone tell you what to do about your future" Lucy said

Violet struck this as odd. This was the first time she had said something like this to any of her children, it was like she knew she was never going to see her family again...

_No. She can't die..._

"I know mum"

"I love you John"

"I love you too, mum"

They heard Jeff whisper "Go, John. Hurry"

"Now listen to me angel - You're gonna be alright, someone will be there soon" Jeff said, trying to keep her talking

"I need to talk to the boys!" She cried

Another pause, Scott answered

"Mum?"

"Scott - You tell your father that, if you still want to go into the RAF, I said it's okay"

"I will mum - Just come home"

"I love you Scott"

"I love you too" Violet heard Scott cry, it's like her entire family thought she was gonna die. _She can't die_, Violet needed her...

"Mum?" She heard Virgil answer

"Virgil - If you want to be an astronaut like your father when you're older, don't be afraid to be like Scott"

Virgil seemed to freeze, but they heard Scott breathe "Virgil!"

Virgil replied nervously "Okay, mum"

"I love you, Virgil"

"I love you too mum" He cried

Another small pause

"Mother?" Gordon cried

"Gordon, if you want to join the Navy or the Aquanauts straight out of school instead of college, don't let anyone force you to do anything"

"I promise, mum"

"I love you Gordon"

"I love you too, mum"

Violet heard another pause, she knew that only Alan was left. She hoped that her mother wasn't going to die, but by the look of the position she was in, if help didn't come quickly, she probably would die.

No, Violet, don't think like that, Mother's not gonna die, she's too strong

"Mummy, are you there?" Alan said, through what sounded like cries. Wow... Even at 6 he had an idea of what was going on

"Yes, darling, I'm here"

"Come home mummy!" He cried

"You look after yourself, Alan"

"I will mummy!"

"I love you Alan"

"I love you very, very much mummy!" Alan said

Before Lucy could allow Jeff to speak, since she had gone through all of her children at home, she started taking to Violet

"Vi, I want you to promise me something" She cried

"What is it, mum?" Violet replied tearfully

"I want you to look after your brothers, and make sure you don't feel inferior. You're special and worth a lot to someone - If you ever feel inferior, don't. Because you're not" Lucy cried

"I will mum"

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die"

Violet only realised afterwards what a bad choice of words that was, she heard John at the other end say "They're on their way, father" Jeff started talking.

"Angel, I need to know where you are - Are you in the van or outside?"

"Outside in the snow..." Lucy breathed

"Mum, you've got to stay with it!" Violet said, realising she Was, in fact, dying.

"I... I am..." She breathed again

"You've got to keep talking!" Jeff inputted

A small groan from Lucy

"I... I love you... Vi" She breathed

"I love you mum!" She cried

"I... I love you Jeff... Look after the children for me..."

"I love you too, angel" Jeff replied

Violet nudged her mother a little bit. Lucy looked at her, smiled, and took a last breath. Her eyes slowly closed

"Mum?" Violet asked, crying. No response

"Lucy?" Jeff asked

Violet heard something in the distance, sirens. _The emergency services!_

"I - I can hear them, father!"

"Violet, is your mother okay?" He asked urgently

"I don't know, I think she's unconscious!" She replied

Violet tried to stand up again, so she could get the attention of the emergency services, but she couldn't. The freezing winds began taking their toll on her, she couldn't walk. So instead she used the light of the phone screen to wave above her head, while shouting "Over here!" repeatedly, it must've worked.

She heard fast approaching footsteps and voices.

"Over... Over..." She said deliriously

"Violet, stay with me!" Her father shouted

"Yes... Got to... Got to..." She said. The world around her was going black, feeling that going to sleep would be the better option, but she knew if she fell asleep she might not wake up again

"We've got two females, mother and daughter by the look of it, looking in a bad way. Get me two back boards and neck braces!" Someone ordered

She saw someone look over her, a paramedic by the look of it, he shined a bright light into her eyes.

"We've got an adolescent, she's going into shock, probable Hypothermia" He said, his voice reminded her of Virgil - He sounded like this when it came to illnesses.

"Help me..." She breathed

"We're going to help you, we're taking you to hospital" He said

She heard another paramedic say "We've got a female, probably around her 30s, she's unconscious and unresponsive, she's not breathing and she has no pulse..." The paramedic only had to say these words and she was awake suddenly

"Mum! Mum!" She cried

"She'll be fine, we'll get you both to hospital, just stay still for me" The paramedic said "Can you tell me your name, please?"

"My name is Violet Anne Tracy, I am 12 years old, I have five brothers named Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, my father is Jeff Tracy of Tracy Enterprises, my mother is an artist named Lucille Tracy, formerly Taylor, my twin brother is Virgil Tracy, we were born on 12th July 2038 in Airedale General Hospital, North Yorkshire, we live on Beechwood Avenue in West Yorkshire" She recited nervously

"Okay then, Violet, we're just going to give you an anaesthesia - You will feel slightly drowsy but you won't feel any pain, just make sure you try not to pass out, we're going to get you to the Hospital"

Violet understood what they were talking about when they injected the anaesthesia - She also found it difficult to stay awake once they had injected it.

Violet felt several blankets be thrown over her, and she felt herself be moved to an ambulance, the doors slam shut and the vehicle drive away quickly.

"Where's my mother?" She asked drowsily

"She's on her way to the hospital too" The paramedic explained

Violet wasn't completely comforted by this - Normally someone involved in an accident would have a member of their family beside them. She didn't have anyone, if Lucy was the one uninjured, she would be beside Violet. If Violet was the one uninjured, she would be beside Lucy.

Violet realised only then that her mother laid on top of her to protect her in the minibus.

_Damn, why did she have to do that?_

If her mother _was_ dying back there it'll be all her fault, how could she face her father and brothers'? They would be devastated - and Violet bitterly wished _She_ would die too.

Violet opened her eyes and she was not in the ambulance anymore, she was laid in bed in a Scottish hospital. Voices rang through her head, they sourced from patients and doctors alike. Violet realised that there was only a nurse stood over her in this private room, she tried to sit up before nervously questioning the nurse.

"Where's my mother?" She asked as the nurse started to press her down again "Is she alright?"

"We're waiting for your father's arrival before we're permitted to say anything" She said

"Are they on their way?"

"When we called to inform them to say you were in hospital, they said they would be leaving soon, we called about two and a half hours ago" The nurse explained

"Are you at liberty to say what my injuries are?" Violet asked

"One moment please" The nurse took her clipboard, walked out and bumped into the doctor in charge on the other side of the wall. A few moments passed until the nurse brought the doctor in.

"Violet Tracy? My name is Dr Sam - Me and Nurse April have been treating you" He explained

"What's wrong with me?" She asked quietly and nervously

"The avalanche caused you to suffer a concussion, which was probably caused by all the debris and the fact your mother was laid on top of you to protect you. You suffered three broken ribs and you pulled a muscle in your shoulder. We think that the injuries that caused you to not be able to walk properly were just some effects of Hypothermia" He explained, and although Violet was listening carefully, some of it went in through one ear and out of the other "We... Also picked up something wrong with your heart"

Violet felt her eyes open wide in shock

_Wait - What?_

"W-what...?" She stammered

"The avalanche and debris caused your broken ribs, and your heart was weakened by small fragments of bone that ended up in it"

Violet was trying to process what he was saying - She had a... _Heart problem?_

"So... What happened?" She murmured

"We managed to successfully remove the bone, but your heart is still weak" He relieved slowly "Your heart won't be able to heal. I'm sorry"

Violet was now close to tears, as if a familiar world had shattered around her. Violet placed her gentle hand over her heart area and thought - Her life is now restricted. She can't do some things anymore. Those things... Lost in an instant. But could she ride Spirit again? Her beloved Strawberry Roan horse? She rather hoped she would

_Goddammit!_

She tried to change the subject

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong with my mother?"

"You're a minor, no? You still need a legal guardian before we can tell you"

"Okay, can you tell me if she's alive or not?" Violet asked quietly, the doctor looked uneasy

"No, sorry" He replied

Violet thought - _If he can't answer me that question, then she probably _is _dead. All thanks to Violet_

**Well? What do you think?**

**Please review, as I want to know what you think.**

**I am not exactly a medical person, so I aren't too sure whether the entire weakened heart thing would actually be a thing. But let's just say it happens.**

**Please review, as I said, I want to know. Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Touche

**I thought that I'd add a new chapter today since it set off at a bit of a blunt start, and later in the chapter, we hear the phone call from Scott's point of view, so it is a bit repetative (Is that how you spell it?)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

- Violet -

Violet sat there for about 10 minutes, depressively looking at her injuries when the Nurse came over again.

"There is someone to see you, Violet" She delivered

Violet looked up at the nurse, then the windows. Her father was talking to the doctor, with no sign of her brothers. When the Doctor looked to have finished talking with him, the Doctor slowly opened the door for Jeff to come in. Violet looked down, she wasn't ready to face her father. Not yet.

Violet felt a hand rest on her bed, and looked up at her father. It only took the look of his tear-stained face for her to realise what the doctor said to him.

"Your mother's dead, Vi" He said quietly before taking a seat beside her.

_No_

_He didn't say that_

_He's lying!_

_This is a dream!_

_This isn't happening!_

_No!_

Violet wasn't sure how to react - She didn't want to cry in front of her father, but she didn't want to seem uncaring, her mother is the only one she could truly open up to. Now she was truly alone. No one she could talk to. No one she could do things with.

It's not that she didn't trust the rest of her family, it was more that they didn't understand her feelings, and it only seemed to be a mothers' instinct which told their mother what she was feeling.

Violet didn't say a word to him, she just let tears stream down her face. Not caring how stupid she looked to her father.

"Do the boys know?" Violet asked quietly a short while later, she felt her father sit on the side of her bed and put his arm around her shoulder

"No, I haven't told them yet" He regretted

A pause

"What will we do without mum?" Violet cried

"We're just going to have to live without her" Jeff said sadly

"I wish I didn't get such a lucky escape from that" Violet cried

"Maybe she wanted you to live instead"

Violet didn't respond

"I'm gonna call Scott, I'll tell him the news"

"Can you see when I can come home?" She almost whispered, but she didn't think Jeff heard her

Violet couldn't think - How could she go home? How could she look her brothers in the eye and know their mother was dead? She practically let her die - She was as guilty as the Avalanche that killed her. Why didn't she do something to stop her mothers' pain? To do something like her twin to prolong their mothers' life, because seconds count. And if she had a few more minutes, Lucy would still be with them. Still beside her.

Violet burst into tears but silently cried, she had cried so much her eyes hurt and she didn't notice her father come back into the room, with a tray of beans on toast.

"I thought you might be hungry" He said, handing her the tray, she looked down at her food and muttered a "Thanks"

- Scott -

Scott was in his bedroom in the semi-detached house the family lived in. At 14 he was very tall and slightly intimidating, but that didn't stop him having a caring side when it came to a friend or family member.

He went downstairs to help Alan with some homework in the dining room next to the kitchen, where Virgil was drawing a picture and John was reading quietly, whereas Gordon was watching T.V in the front room with father.

The 6 of them were waiting for their mother to call them when they were nearly home, so they can help re-pack for them

The phone rang a few minutes later, and Scott got up ready to go retrieve his mother and sisters' belongings, his father answered the phone.

"Lucy, that was quick. We weren't expecting you for another -" Jeff started, but their mother interrupted him

"Jeff - Something's happened" She cried

_What?_

_Oh no_

"Tell me what's happened" He asked calmly but urgently

"We think it was an Avalanche, we've been knocked off the road completely" Violet explained

_What?!_

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked

"No" Lucy replied, at the same time Violet said "I don't know"

_No!_

"What's wrong?"

"Hurt. Can't move. I can move my right arm, no blood on my clothes. But Violet got the phone for me" She explained

"Bleeding?"

"Internally maybe, something feels funny"

_Oh my god_

"Violet?"

"My chest and shoulders hurt, and I have a pain in my head" Violet explained

"Can you move?"

"Sort of, my legs gave way when I tried to walk, but I've been crawling"

"Don't move for a while, stay where you are" Jeff said "John, get onto the emergency services in Scotland, tell them to track your mothers' GPS" Jeff said, but Lucy, again, intervened

"I need to talk to John!" She cried

Jeff saw the older four of his sons stood in front of him, he ushered John forward and he took the phone

"Mum?" He asked

"John, I know you well enough to look after the others, but don't let anyone tell you what to do about your future" Lucy said

"I know mum"

"I love you John"

"I love you too, mum"

Jeff whispered "Go, John. Hurry - Now listen to me angel - You're gonna be alright, someone will be there soon" Jeff said, trying to keep her talking

"I need to talk to the boys!" She cried

Jeff saw the other four of his sons stood in front of him, he ushered Scott forward and he took the phone

"Mum?"

"Scott - You tell your father that, if you still want to go into the RAF, I said it's okay"

"I will mum - Just come home"

"I love you Scott"

"I love you too, mother!" Scott cried, Jeff handed the phone to Virgil after Scott gave it to him

"Mum?" Virgil answered

"Virgil - If you want to be an astronaut like your father when you're older, don't be afraid to be like Scott"

Virgil froze in shock and nervousness. Virgil wanted to be an astronaut like him? _Yes!_

"Virgil!" Scott breathed

Virgil replied nervously "Okay, mum"

"I love you, Virgil"

"I love you too mum" He cried

Jeff was handed the phone from Virgil and gave it to Gordon

"Mother?" Gordon cried

"Gordon, if you want to join the Navy or the Aquanauts straight out of school instead of college, don't let anyone force you to do anything"

"I promise, mum"

"I love you Gordon"

"I love you too, mum"

Jeff took the phone from Gordon and gave it to Alan

"Mummy, are you there?" Alan said

"Yes, darling, I'm here"

"Come home mummy!" He cried

"You look after yourself, Alan"

"I will mummy!"

"I love you Alan"

"I love you very, very much mummy!" Alan said

Scott was in tears alongside his three remaining brothers, they seemed to know what was coming - As did he, but he rather hoped it wouldn't happen

Before Lucy could allow Jeff to speak, since she had gone through all of her children at home, she started taking to Violet. Scott and his brothers and Jeff listened in tearfully.

"Vi, I want you to promise me something" She cried

"What is it, mum?" Violet replied

"I want you to look after your brothers, and make sure you don't feel inferior. You're special and worth a lot to someone - If you ever feel inferior, don't. Because you're not" Lucy cried

"I will mum"

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die"

John ran in and said "They're on their way, father" Jeff started talking.

"Angel, I need to know where you are - Are you in the van or outside?"

"Outside in the snow..." Lucy breathed

"Mum, you've got to stay with it!" Violet said

"I... I am..." She breathed again

"You've got to keep talking!" Jeff inputted

A small groan from Lucy

"I... I love you... Vi" She breathed

"I love you mum!" She cried

"I... I love you Jeff... Look after the children for me..."

"I love you too, angel" Jeff replied

Jeff heard a deep breath but nothing else but the howling winds.

"Mum?" Violet asked, crying. No response

"Lucy?" Jeff asked

Scott heard the faint sound of sirens at the other end.

"I - I can hear them, father!"

"Violet, is your mother okay?" He asked urgently

"I don't know, I think she's unconscious!" She replied

Scott only just realised that Alan was gripping onto his arm for dear life, tears in his eyes.

"Is mummy gonna die?" Alan asked innocently

Scott tried to sound as truthful as possible

"No, she's just fallen asleep" Scott said, not looking into Alan's eyes

Scott knew that if those sirens didn't get to their Mother fast enough, she probably was going to die. When Scott looked to his other brothers, they gave him a glare.

"Come on Alan, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll read you a story when you're done" Scott ushered Alan to the staircase, where he ran upstairs. Scott slowly turned to his brothers

"Why did you lie to him, Scott?" Virgil asked

"You want me to tell him that Mum is dying over there? He will throw a tantrum and will probably go into some sort of mental depression" Scott said

"That's not an excuse! He needs to know!" Virgil hissed

"If you thinks it's an easy task, you tell him!"

Virgil paused "Touché" He said

"Exactly - Besides, by tomorrow, mum'll probably be alright and ready to talk to him"

"But we still shouldn't have said That"

"What would you have said to him?" Scott asked, and Virgil looked almost defeated

"Look, Scott. I just think we need to be honest with him"

"He's six! He's old enough to understand, but because we're so unsure, we can't pass that on to him!"

"Exactly! He has a right to know!"

"How do you know Mum's going to live or die over there?"

Virgil didn't answer, but John did

"One of these days he's gonna know we're lying to him all the time" John said

"I think he already does" Gordon said, pointing to the landing

Alan was stood there with his teddy and a book, he held out the book to Scott

"Hey Alan" Scott said, looking away from the accusing glares of his brothers

"I want to read tonight" Alan said innocently

"Okay sprout" Scott said taking him upstairs

**I know that this is just a ****_tiny_**** bit boring, but it does get interesting in later chapters, I promise**

**Please review - I appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Chocolate for Breakfast?

**Hey again, here's a new chapter for you to enjoy :)**

**Oh, and just so you know, Jeff isn't exactly going to 'abandon' his children in this story. He is just going to like... Deal with it in his own way, but his children ****_do_**** come first for him**

- Scott -

About Two Hours Later:

Scott had managed to leave Alan asleep in bed before joining his brothers downstairs. The stupid phone woke him up about half an hour ago, so had to be read to _Again._

"Where's dad?" Scott asked, stepping into the living room

"He's gone to the Hospital in Scotland - Violet and mum have been admitted" Virgil responded

"He probably won't be back for a while, and Grandma's coming tomorrow, so you're in charge 'til she arrives" Gordon said

"Okay then" Scott acknowledged

A small pause

"Look, Scott... Sorry about what I said earlier. I was angry and worried and -" Virgil started

"No Virgil, it's my fault. You're right - I shouldn't have lied to him" Scott regretted

"It's alright - We can tell him the truth when we hear from Dad" Gordon inputted

"You guys get ready for bed and I'll stay here for a bit" Scott instructed politely, and one by one, the three brothers rose up and walked upstairs, not another word was said.

The phone rang without warning. Scott jumped up and saw the name on the screen.

_INCOMING CALL_

_07844 659357_

_DAD_

Scott braced himself for the news, taking a deep breath, before hitting the green answer button, and he spoke first

"Father, are they alright?" Scott asked quickly - He needed to know if his sister and mother were going to be alright

_I have to know_

"Violet's fine" He replied "Well, not completely. she has a weak heart now, Scott, but she's fine"

_No. A weak heart? No. She can't. No!_

"And Mum?" Scott asked

His father didn't answer

_Oh no_

_Please no_

"Dad, what about Mum?" Scott asked

_Please no! Not that! She _can't_ be!_

"She's dead" He choked, barely audible but he heard it. Scott felt his skin go clammy and his legs give way. He didn't realise his three brothers had just caught him.

"Dad... I..." He said, but he hung up before he could say anything more

Scott looked at his three brothers, and if he wasn't in such a depressing moment, he would've laughed - John didn't have his pyjama top on, Gordon's buttons were uneven and Virgil's weren't even done up.

"Scott, what's wrong?" John asked nervously

"It's -" Scott began slowly. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news

"Is Vi alright?" Virgil panicked

_Of course. It's his twin. He has every right to be worried about her._

"She's got a weak heart now, apparently - But otherwise, fine" Scott reassured "It's Mum..."

"What about Mum?" John asked, concerned. He was, next to Violet, the closest to their mother. This will kill him

"She - She's dead..." Scott choked

His three brother's eyes went like tunnels, and it was amazing how quickly the three brother's skin went from a normal peachy colour, completely passing a pale white, beyond that, in fact, to an ugly grey. They all started silently crying, and Scott even had to give into tears.

"How will we cope?" Gordon cried weakly

"I don't know..." John said, leaning against the wall for support

The four brothers didn't do or say anything. They just stayed there. Not wanting to, either.

Scott realised he had fallen asleep at some point when Alan came down and brought him out of his state of shock.

"Scottie?" He asked innocently

"Huh? What Alan?" He replied groggily

"I said can I have breakfast?" He asked

Scott stood up quickly. Well, as quick as he could anyway

"Yeah, yeah..." He said, going to the kitchen "Do you want to wake up your brothers for me while I start making pancakes?"

An evil smile spread across they youngest's face before he started tapping on a sleeping Gordon's face.

_Now, Scott... How do you make pancakes...?_

He couldn't remember - Lucy had taught him how to make pancakes, but he couldn't remember the recipe - And was struggling to stop thinking about their mother.

The phone rang at that point, and Alan answered it

"Hellow?" He asked into the receiver, walking to Scott "I'll put him on Daddy" Alan handed Scott the phone "It's Daddy!" He whispered

"Hey Dad" He said into the phone

"Hello son. I've had a word with the doctors, they are making arrangements to move Vi down to Airedale so we're closer to home" Jeff explained

"Okay, how long will that take?"

"A few hours, they just want to make sure she's stable for transportation, but I'll let you know"

"Alright"

"Are you alright Scott?"

_How do I answer that?_

_My Mother is dead_

Scott wanted to start crying, and confide that he wanted his mother back, but Alan was there, and they hadn't told him yet. That could be disasterous to his emotional health. Is shredding our own to pieces

"Nothing, Father - See you in a few hours then" Scott said, hanging up

The other three walked into the kitchen and groggily sat down, all still half dressed from last night. John, saw Alan, and then came to Scott

"Shall we tell him?" John whispered

"Yeah, over breakfast though" Scott instructed

Scott was dreading the moment they told Alan that he was never going to see their mother again. And he was quite right. As Alan burst into loud tears, abandoned his slightly well done pancakes and ran upstairs. His four brothers following him. It transpired that Alan had locked himself in the bathroom

"Alan, open the door, please..." Scott pleaded

"No! I want mummy!" He cried

None of them quite knew how to respond to the youngest's statement. _They_ couldn't bring her back. No one could

"Look, Alan, we all want mum back - But she won't come back if you spend your time locked away in the bathroom" John comforted

"If we let you have chocolate for breakfast will you come out?" Gordon bribed, earning him an angry look from his brothers. But Alan slowly unlocked the door and came out, and Gordon grinned at his older brothers.

_Who said bribery didn't work? _Scott grinned slightly

"Where's my chocolate?" Alan asked when he closed the bathroom door

"Downstairs, come on, Sprout" Virgil smiled

- Violet -

Violet was too depressed to even eat her breakfast that morning. Mostly because her father told her they were moving her to Airedale Hospital back home, after the doctors checked over her, which only made her even more depressed that she would be seeing her brothers down there.

_Why didn't I do anything to help my mother? Why did that avalanche even happen?_

"Violet, we're going, dear" Jeff said to her, as she had been staring at her hands while the doctors ran tests on her, just to ensure she was _stable_ enough to go home. Or at least, the nearest hospital _to_ home

Not looking up at her father, she clambered out of the bed and followed him through the corridors, nearly at tears. This was just awful. She realised just how her heart did feel weaker, as it seemed to ache quite a bit more. But she'll survive. Hopefully

She knew in a few hours, her father would undoubtedly ask her brothers to come visit. Hopefully she would develop some sort of worse condition that postpones having to speak with them. She _couldn't_, just _couldn't _face her brothers. She couldn't look them in the eye. She can barely do it anyway!

Violet was on board the Air transportation for the hospital and she fell asleep soon after launching, glad to be away from her painful reality. Dreaming of the avalanche. Dreaming of what would happen if she was injured the most. Dreaming... Of her mother

Then the ghost of Lucy came on.

"You let me die. You didn't even try to save me. You don't deserve to live" She was told

"No, it's not my fault!" Violet cried

"You watched me die"

"I couldn't do anything!"

"You didn't even try"

"You were protecting me -" She started

But then the avalanche hit the van again. She rolled through the snow, landing on rocks and twigs and god knows what else. When it was over, Lucy didn't have so much as a scratch, whereas Violet felt like she had several broken bones in several places, excruiciating every nerve in her body. Violet outstretched a hand to her mother

"Please... Help me, mother!" She called. But all Lucille Tracy did was turn her back on her daughter

"You didn't help me. Why should I help you?" Lucy said

Violet didn't respond. But then she felt her heart stop. She thrashed around in agony, but her mother walked away. She tried to stay conscious, but she couldn't. She heard a voice somewhere say:

"Vi?" A soft voice asked "Vi, wake up"

Violet opened her eyes sharply, and breathed heavily. She looked around, she was in the currently landing helicopter. Violet found she was sweating like crazy and breathing quickly and heavily, that dream really got to her. Thank goodness it was all a dream.

"We're here darling" He said, stroking her hair out of her face

Violet slowly got up and ready to depart the helicopter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Her father asked worriedly

She shook her head quickly, she still couldn't talk to him, _not yet_

"Come on, baby. Talk to me" He urged

She shook her head again

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

She didn't reply

_Just leave me alone, Dad. Please. Stop with the questions._

Violet didn't even look at her father as they walked through to the ward. Ward 18 it said.

Airedale Hospital wasn't much further from their home, so it's no wonder Father decided to move her. She might as well be heading home.

Ever since she was small, she never liked that bitter taste of cleanliness in the air - Because growing up with three older brothers and two younger meant you practically lived in mess and dirt, especially where Gordon was concerned.

"I'll call home and pick up your brothers, they'll no doubt want to see you" Jeff said at the door, leaving his only daughter in the hospital bed

_Or they'll want to kill me for not saving Mum_, Violet thought miserably

Violet was overwrought - Just being in Airedale reminded her of home. Home reminded her of family. Family reminded her of mum. Mum reminded her of pain.

_Oh Jesus_, what will her brothers say? Or do? Alan will hate her forever, Virgil will not want to be known as her twin, Scott and John will probably disown her and Gordon will give her endless amounts of teasing because of her lack of knowing what to do in such a situation. _How can I face them?_

Violet did her best to try and hide her emotions ready for her brothers, but with no such luck. She was running out of time - Her brothers would be here soon and rain hate down on her like no tomorrow, how could she evade it?

She saw silhouettes of her family on the other side of the window. The tallest one was looking down to five smaller figures. She could hear her heart rate monitor beep a little faster than normal, this wasn't healthy. Her family and the doctors would notice.

The five figures started towards the door, and she was right.

_Please don't question me. I don't want to_

**Enjoyed?**

**Thanks for all the reviewers so far, they make my day. Please keep reading :)**

**Please review, they're loved**


	4. Chapter 4 - Is it supposed to do that?

**Hi again, enjoy the next chapter. It's a bit (Hell, ****_really_**** short) of a short chapter, but I ****_had_**** to leave it on a cliffhanger for you C:**

- Violet -

Violet rubbed her hands together nervously as her Father held the door open as his five sons came in, Alan hand was in Scott's and his other brothers in front of the oldest and youngest. This was the moment she had been dreading since she had returned home

_Please don't question me_

_I don't need this_

"Hey Vi" Virgil greeted, coming to her bedside. He was _Smiling_

She didn't say anything, she merely looked down at her bed sheets, which had suddenly become very interesting indeed

"Hey. Vi. Talk to us" John urged gently

Still, she said nothing. She didn't want to anyway

"Is something wrong with her voice?" Scott asked quietly aside to their father

"The doctors didn't find anything from the X-rays" Jeff replied

"Vi-Vi, what's wrong?" Alan asked her innocently, gently nudging her arm.

She said nothing still. She didn't look at any of them either. But the problem was that their prying eyes unnerved her, and she didn't like the feeling of embarrassment that she was experiencing. That she was sat, bruised and broken from the avalanche she survived and their mother didn't, and her brothers were actually _smiling_ at her

Alan... The thought of his innocent little voice only made her feel more guilty. The heart rate went a little quicker. Alan, the last person she wanted to notice, saw it

"Why is that machine making lots of noises, Scottie?" Alan asked, pointing to the heart rate monitor.

_Damn it, they've noticed_

"That's..." Scott started, before realising. He frowned "Is it supposed to be going that fast? Scott whispered aside to John

"I - I don't think so" John whispered back. Violet tried to pretend she couldn't hear them at all

"Virgil, go get a doctor" Jeff instructed

Virgil got up and left the room quickly

"Vi? Can you hear us?" Gordon asked

She slowly nodded, breathing a lot quicker

"What's up with her?" John wondered quietly aloud

She started to breathe heavily, and heavier and quicker. This was going nowhere good

At the moment Scott tried to calm her down, gently grasping her hand, all of a sudden - Her heart _stopped_

Her chest hurt something awful, she found it difficult to breathe and she began to choke on air. In fact, she couldn't breathe at all. The heartbeat monitor continued one continuous note. She thrashed around in complete suffering.

Virgil had returned with the doctor. The doctor took one look at her state and ran to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked, the doctor didn't answer his question. Her father and older brothers realised what happened on their own within a few more seconds

The Doctor rushed to her and pressed the help button on her machine in a mad scare. Violet began writhing in agony to keep consciousness, but wasn't having much luck. She was suffering. She was in the more pain than she had ever been in all her life

Other doctors and nurses ran to her assistance and started to guide her family out, but Alan didn't want to go.

"No! Vi-Vi!" He was screaming

"She'll be fine, Alan, come on!" Scott said, picking him up and carrying him out, kicking and screaming.

Even as Scott said that, she knew even he had his doubts about her recovery.

"She's gone into a heart attack! Get me a resuscitator!" Doctor after doctor called to each other

The world seemed to spin and the voices of the doctors as well as Alan screaming "Vi-Vi!" seemed to echo in her head as she was vaguely aware of the docotrs and nurses doing various things that she didn't understand the point of, and she started to close her eyes...

**Yeah... Very short and Violet's condition is fairly serious by this point, so... Yeah...**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review, they're loved :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Physical or Mental?

**Heya guys, I'm glad you're enjoying this story C: Here's an update for ya**

- Scott -

Scott's concern for his sisters' wellbeing was something that made him forget about his mother for the hour they were waiting to hear if she's okay.

"But why can't we see Vi-Vi?" Alan asked. At least he was acting like nothing had happened. And who could blame him? He was unaware of the seriousness of Violet's health here.

_Jesus, I wish I was 6_

"Because she's gone to sleep, Alan. She won't be able to talk to you" Scott tried to explain as truthfully as possible. Not as truthfully as he would've liked, though.

The one thing Scott couldn't believe, though, was the fact that she had gone into a heart attack. Her heart had stopped. She had left them. _Please don't be dead..._

The doctor came out of his sisters' room moments later

"Mr Tracy, a word, if you please" He asked politely.

The three oldest Tracy brothers stood up next to their father.

"Stay here boys, I'll let you know what's happened once I'm back" Jeff said, making his sons sit down again, sighing

"What's up with her d'you reckon?" Gordon asked maturely

"I can't say for sure. But Violet's never spoken much anyway" John said wisely

"Shrinking Violet..." Virgil muttered

Scott remembered her well named nickname. Shrinking Violet. Shy. Innocent. Fragile. Anything said to her earned a rather shocked reaction, she didn't seem to enjoy people's company

"Hmm..."

"What're you thinking of, Scott?" Virgil said, noticing his expression

"Thinking of what could be making her not able to talk" Scott invented

"Any theories?" Gordon asked

"Nope"

At that moment Jeff came over and sat down next to his sons, who waited for him to speak.

"The doctor doesn't know what's happened. She was perfectly fine - Nothing the Avalanche caused gave her the inability to speak completely. They checked - But something caused the heart attack" Jeff started

"But?" The four eldest Tracy brothers asked together

"But _nothing_. They have no idea what's up with her"

"What if they missed something?" Gordon inputted

"They haven't, they named me dozens of physical tests they carried out, some back in Scotland and some here"

"There must be some reason why she isn't speaking" John wondered.

Typical John. Always the logical one. He used to play Chess with Violet. She didn't say anything in those games, but it didn't stop her winning 70% of the time.

"Perhaps she doesn't _Want_ to" Scott wondered aloud

"What?" Everyone else said

"Think about it - She's never said anything in front of us as it was, only to mum anyway. So maybe since... You know..." Scott's eyes started to water "She doesn't feel secure enough to talk to us"

His family looked at each other

"That's one theory" Gordon said, breaking the silence

"What if only one of us goes in, just to see if she can open up" Virgil suggested

"Given that she's your twin, I guess you're asking to go in first - Alone" Scott said

"You can read me like a book" Virgil said

"We've grown up with practically two of you" John smiled

The boys laughed

"She's awake - You can see her now" A nurse came out of the room

Virgil got up and went into the room. Scott heard the telltale beeps of her heart rate monitor at an average pace. But what struck him as odd was that it quickened in speed as soon as Virgil had entered the room.

_What's up? Only her twin is in there. Her twin. Her soul mate. Her closest brother - Why was it normal with the doctor?_

Scott didn't have time to ponder this, because Virgil came straight back out.

"Scott, your turn" He said quickly, sitting down.

Scott got up curiously and suspiciously, before slowly waking to the door.

He waited until he heard her heart rate go down before going in, which he was right to do.

The moment she saw him, her heart rate went up again.

"What's up, kiddo?" Scott asked from the door

She didn't speak, her heart rate was going pretty damn fast. He got up and out of there

_I need to find out what's wrong with her!_

_But how?_

Scott was looking around the corridor before bumping into the doctor.

"Hey, Doctor" Scott said quietly so only he could hear, stopping him in his trail "I need you to do me a favour"

"What favour?" He whispered back

"I just want you to go into my sisters' room please, and take a blood sample or talk to her. Just do something" Scott instructed

"Why?"

"Please, just do it!" Scott whispered urgently

The doctor went in. Scott remained outside, listening to her heart rate. It was going steady. He was in and talking to her, although she wasn't replying. It was her pulse that concerned him.

It was _steady_. It had remained at that speed.

He came back out.

"She's perfectly fine, she's in the state to recover" He reported

"No, there's something wrong - And I will find out what it is"

"Suit yourself, but there's nothing physically wrong with her"

Scott could've kicked the wall. He hasn't found anything wrong with her. What could she be telling us? What are they missing?

_A mother_, Scott thought bitterly, _we're missing a mother. Who we really could do with right now. Goddamn that Avalanche_.

Scott went back to his brothers. John got up and left the family to go into the room. John had barely walked three paces into the room before she was having a fast heart rate increase. Violet Anne Tracy, what are you doing to us?

John left when he saw her heart rate increase, and Gordon led his 6 year-old brother through the door into the room. Scott could hear his youngest brother call "Vi-Vi!" As he ran to her, but her heart rate increased again and Alan was dragged away again, screaming. Gordon shook his head as he carried a crying Alan out.

Wait - _Physically_ wrong with her. The Doctor said nothing was _Physically_ wrong. Nothing_ Physically_ wrong. _Physical_. What if the problem was _Not Physical_, but _Mental_ instead? _Mental_. It would make sense if they hadn't tested anything for mental problems. But it didn't make sense.

Why did her heart rate only seem to go up with her family in the room?

Then the answer came to him.

"She's _Scared _of us!"

**Yeah, I know this was the worlds cheesiest chapter, but I had to make the Tracy's realise how Violet feels without Violet actually being included**

**Please review C: They're loved**


	6. Chapter 6 - Scared of Us?

**Heyya guys, sorry i didn't update yesterday. My laptop was playing up so I couldn't update :(**

**Oh well. Enjoy!**

"She's_ Scared_ of us!" He realised

The pieces fitted together perfectly - Her heart rate rose when they first went in, when they tried to talk to her. Then as her family went in, it rose again. _But when the Doctor went in..._

"Dad! I have an idea what the problem might be!" Scott announced

"What is it?" His father asked

"She's scared" Scott said bluntly

"Scared? Of what?" John asked

"Of _Us_"

Everyone started pitching in at his words

"What? How could she -" Virgil started

"We've never given her any reason to -" Jeff started

"Why is she scared -" Gordon started

"Listen a minute!" Scott said, his family went quiet "Whenever one or all of us had gone into the room, she started to panic, right?"

"Right..." Everyone acknowledged slowly

"So I had a doctor go in after me, and her heart rate didn't rise" Scott said

"Where are you going with this?" Jeff asked

"Don't you see? She's scared of us, father! We may have never given her a reason to, but she is terrified of us!" Scott demanded

Jeff didn't speak, but his sons did

"What's she scared of us for?" John asked

"Now That I don't know" Scott said

"What do we do?" Virgil asked

"I say we get like, a psychiatrist to see her, and see if we can pinpoint what's up" Gordon suggested

"Father?" Scott asked. Jeff was staring into space

"Yes, I think Gordon has an idea"

Scott looked at his brothers uneasily, they returned the expression.

"Father?" Scott asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll speak with the doctor" Jeff got up and went to the doctor

"How did you know Scott?" John hissed, clearly he didn't like being shown up as the deductive one

"The pieces fit together like a jigsaw puzzle" Scott smiled

- Violet -

Violet woke up from the sedative she was put on to try and lower her heart rate, and realised that her brothers Must've realised something was wrong, and it wouldn't take them long to pinpoint what was wrong with her. The nurse left the room and Virgil came in

_Oh no! Not you, not my twin, no..._

Violet felt her heart rate rise as soon as she saw him, Virgil picked up on this and left. Scott came in next

"What's up, Kiddo?" Scott asked, smiling slightly

_No! Oldest sibling! No! Dammit!_

She heard her heartbeat monitor beep in sync with her heartbeat, and she felt it rise

He left quickly, but after a few moments, she heard the doctor come in

_Okay, not a questioning person_

"Hey Violet, I just need to take a blood sample" He said

She stuck out her arm and let him take out some of her blood. It was a very strange feeling, having some blood taken out, and the spot where he took the blood from stung after a while.

"That's good - I'll be back in a while" He acknowledged, leaving the room

John came in next, and she didn't want to see him either - He is older

_I don't want to see him. No. Older sibling!_

John left quickly, and Gordon and Alan came in.

"Vi-Vi!" Alan called, running to her

Alan... He must not understand how bad this situation is, his innocent voice and his greeting told me that much. I don't want to see him either

But Gordon had picked up on her fast rising heart rate as Alan came to her, and tried to coax him away.

"Alan, come on" He tried to coax gently, taking his hand, but Alan didn't want to

"Vi-Vi!" Alan screamed

Violet was close to tears as she watched Gordon carry a screaming Alan away.

_No. Don't cry Violet. Don't cry, what would Virgil do? Not Cry. That's for certain._

She gave into tears though - How could she keep this up for the rest of her life? This just isn't possible - Her brothers Will hate her forever, and how could she evade it?

She tried to dry her tears as she watched the silhouettes of her family discuss something outside the room, and it seemed to be Scott who was making all these suggestions, and then they all stopped, then her father stood up and went away

She tried to conceal her tears, but her father wasn't coming in. She breathed a sigh of relief that her father wasn't coming in

_Thank god_

But I really hope him and a doctor don't come in, they'll think I'm scared of dad because he's abusing me, so please don't come in!

Stealing a glance at the clock, 9pm, she tried to get to sleep, to postpone speaking with anyone. Although she knew she couldn't get away forever, she just didn't want to speak _Yet_. It wasn't working very well, she couldn't sleep knowing her family are going to be on the prowl on her mysterious behaviour, but she didn't want to treat them like this.

Just as she was sure she was _Going_ to fall asleep, the door opened. A man with a clipboard came in, but her family's silhouettes were not there anymore. Just that man.

_Do I have to worry about him?_

_I hope is isn't questioning_

_Hopefully_

"Good evening, I'm sorry to disturb your evening, but may I have a word with you?" He asked politely

Violet nodded uneasily, _who is he and why is he here? At 9pm_

"My name is Doctor Vale, do you mind if I sat down?" He asked

Violet, again, nodded uneasily

"What's your name?" He asked

What is he doing?"

"V... Violet..." Violet muttered

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that" He asked

"Violet" She muttered, a little louder

He wrote something on his little clipboard, but she didn't look nor want to see what he wrote.

"What do you like to do at home, Violet?" He asked

"Iliketoreadandplaychessandridespirit" She said quickly and quietly

"Pardon?"

"I like to read and play chess and ride Spirit, m-my horse" She murmured

He wrote something down again

"Do you do things with your family?"

"IliketospendtimewiththembutIamtooshy"

"You like to do what?"

"Spend time with them"

The man wrote something down again

"Do you like to see your family?"

"Yes - I love them... But..." She finished quietly, she started to feel tears stream down her face

The man leaned forward

"But?"

"But I think they hate me. I couldn't save mum" She cried quietly

"Your mother's death was an accident, it's not your fault"

"But it is. I didn't do anything to help her. They will hate me. They will disown me"

The man wrote something down again.

"Are you scared of anything?"

She slowly nodded

"What are you scared of?"

"People. What they think" She muttered

"Why does that scare you?"

"I don't like speaking to people, like my family" He scribbled something down.

"What do you do for your family?"

"I try to do things with them"

"What if you can't?"

"I would never let that happen, I'm scared they will be disappointed in me" He scribbled more

"Tell me about school - Do you have any friends?"

"No"

The man seemed slightly surprised, but he kept it professional

"What do you do then?"

"I go to the library"

He scribbled more, then stood up

"Thank you for your time, have a good nights sleep" He left

Violet couldn't sleep. But she was pondering the mans questions,

Why would he ask her those questions? Some of those definitely weren't for hospital records, but she realised. She shot up.

He was a psychiatrist - The man who was here was a psychiatrist.

Her family had asked him to come in.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**I know that it's not that exciting or anything, but it will soon. Definitely. I promise**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Responsible?

- Scott -

"Come on boys, he will tell us his report when we get back in the morning" Their father had assured, leading the five boys from the hospital at 8:50pm, much to their dismay

"But I want to see my sister!" Virgil insisted

"Well you cannot, we'll be here first thing tomorrow anyway, so let's go" Jeff led his five sons, tired with fatigue, to their car, where they slumped in their seats as their father drove along the clear night-time road. They were the only vehicle on the road as they sped along the road, passing neat rows of terraced houses.

When Jeff unlocked the front door of the house, Scott had to carry a sleeping Alan and Gordon was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, and fell asleep instantly.

Scott, however, didn't seem to sleep that much.

He woke up groggily the next morning, with Alan curled up like a cat, on the other side of his bed. Scott prodded him gently, he jerked awake.

"Mornin' Sprout, did you have a nightmare?" Scott gently asked

He nodded before pulling Scott into an embrace

"It's alright, Sprout. We'll go see Violet this morning, how about that?" He smiled

Alan nodded eagerly as Scott pulled on his dressing gown and helped Alan with his own before the two walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and Scott got the selection of cereals out for Alan and for their brothers when they come down before pouring Alan and himself small glasses of orange juice, which Alan slurped on contently.

The rest of the family joined them moments later, and all tucked into their own choice of breakfast, murmuring quietly as they did.

There wasn't much conversation at the breakfast table, but when there was it was Alan, who sensed an uneasy atmosphere and tried to lighten the mood by talking about next door's dog.

An hour later, when the boys and their father were fully awake and dressed, they got into the car to drive to the hospital to meet the Psychiatrist they asked to speak with Violet, and his views on the problem Violet has.

They pulled up outside the hospital and climbed out, their father locked the car and they all walked into the front door of the hospital, where Scott picked Alan up as they approached the reception desk.

"Jeff Tracy - We are here to see Violet Tracy, and we need to speak to Doctor Vale" Their father introduced, the receptionist tapped away on her keyboard before saying:

"Doctor Vale is outside your daughter's room, Mister Tracy" The receptionist directed

"Thank you" Scott acknowledged

The six of them all met Dr Vale, who was holding a clipboard and was waiting for them outside Violet's room

"Jeff Tracy?"

"Doctor Vale, nice to meet you" Jeff shook hands with him "Do you have a conclusion?"

"Yes and no, but I'll just jump straight into it" The Doctor quickly scanned his clipboard before speaking "Now, you came to me with a theory that your daughter was scared of you, yes?"

"Yes, it was Scott's suggestion" Jeff confirmed

"I just need to confirm, have you given her any reason at all for her to be scared of you?" He said quickly, clearly, he didn't like to ask people that question

"No, not that I'm aware of" Jeff said. His voice said the truth.

"Okay. I believe you, Mister Tracy, so there's no need to worry about that, because she is scared of you, but it's not what you Do that scares her" He explained

Jeff looked both relieved and scared at the same time

_What could the problem be, then? It's not what we _Do_ that scares her..._

The doctor turned to him, clearly to confirm more facts

"Scott, can you tell me, what does Violet like to do at home? Does she pursue any hobbies or interests?"

Scott's thoughts raced, _Had_ she any hobbies or interests? Probably only riding Spirit

"No, I don't believe she had any hobbies or interests except riding her horse, Spirit. She mostly spends her time reading, I guess. Either that, or she would play Chess with John. I'm honestly not too sure, she doesn't talk much" Scott tried to make this sound convincing. He knew it was true, but he didn't want the Psychiatrist to think otherwise

"Okay, John" He turned to the next oldest sibling "During these... Chess games, what do you discuss?"

"We don't really talk during them, it's mostly Psychological Warfare, so we spend more time thinking about our next move rather than other things" John said

_Is all this relevant?_

"Alright, thank you. Now, Violet's feelings compiled with the responses you have just given me have helped me come to a conclusion. She is scared of you, but..."

_The Doctor really had a thing for cliffhangers, didn't he?_

"She is scared of what you _Think_ of her"

All of the Tracy's except Alan had plastered a look of shock on their faces.

_What? Scared of what we _Think_ of her?_

"She isn't talking and is shy because of her want to impress you, and because she feels..." Dr Vale was clearly trying to find the right word for the situation "... Inadequate. She feels responsible for your mother's death, and doesn't want to think about what you will think of her. She is terrified that you will disown her as a sister and will hate her for not helping your mother"

As he said this, Scott felt rather stupid - How couldn't he have seen this?! His sister had wanted to _Impress_ them, and then felt _Responsible_ for that goddamn avalanche?!

She's his younger sister! He should have seen this, how could she feel this way?

"It's not that uncommon for people who have been in situations like her - Some patients experience... Hallucinations" The Doctor explained "Often of voices ridiculing them and may have delusions that they have been responsible for a horrible catastrophe"

So... She thought that they were ridiculing her?

"What do we do to help her?" Jeff asked

Scott looked at his brothers, they were just as shocked as he was. Then he looked through the blinds on the window where Violet resided, she was laid there, asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so... Innocent

"The best thing for her now is to make her feel wanted and that she isn't responsible, only when she has these things in mind will she approach you more" Dr Vale instructed

"We will, thank you. Thank you Doctor" Jeff acknowledged, shaking his hand

"Not at all, not at all" Dr Vale replied, walking down the hallway

Scott went to the window and looked through at his sleeping sister again, he gently ran his free hand over the smooth glass, watching her stir slightly. He then watched her turn over and wake up, yawning and stretching as she became aware that she was still in hospital.

Jeff noticed her awaken too.

"Boys, stay out here for a moment, I'll call you in when I'm done" He instructed

The four older sons nodded, but Alan wasn't really aware of what was going on, and wanted to go in

"No, Dad will let us see her in a bit Sprout, be patient" Scott was telling his little brother

_Why do you feel this way, Vi?_

**Well? What do you think?**

**I know this update's kinda stupid, but I wanted the Tracy's to understand what Violet thinks and how she feels, and the Doctor's advice to them gives them one hell of a wake up call. Oh well**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks to all my reviewers and followers. Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Red Tablets

- Scott -

Jeff did, indeed, come out a minute later, indicating for them to come in, he was smiling a little for the first time in days.

"Come in"

Scott and his brothers all returned their smiles uncertainly, was Violet really ready to talk to them? And they slowly walked in, where they were met with the sight of their sister smiling, nervously mind you, at them. Scott remained by the door, his father closed it, indicating for him to join his brothers and sister

"Hey Vi. Will you talk to us now?" Gordon asked slowly

"I guess..." She replied quietly. And sort of looking at them uncertainly. Scott had the feeling that she was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. He couldn't blame her, exactly. She did look like her shyness was still there, but it was contained for now

Scott smiled at her. She looked healthy, despite her new condition with a weak heart, she looked... Okay

"How're you feeling?" Scott asked her

"I feel good, thanks. Well, good..." Her voice wavered as she looked at her eldest brother

Scott understood - She was good. That's... Good, isn't it?

"How are you guys?" She asked them quietly

_You shouldn't be asking us that question!_

"We're fine. Well, not fine since..." John replied slowly

He was talking about Mum's death. Of course. We were all hit hard by it. Everyone. Don't evern bring it up, please

_Jesus, was it only a few days ago?_

"Vi-Vi, why were you sleeping a lot?" Alan asked his sister innocently

Violet's smile widened a little at his question

"I've not being feeling very well, Alan. What about you?" She smiled quietly

"I've been very good! I got chocolate for breakfast yesterday!"

_Alan!_

_Uh oh, we're in trouble_

_Damn you Gordon! Stupid bribery!_

The four older siblings looked uneasily out of the window and Jeff glared at them, Scott felt his ears go bright red and knew his father was probably going to kill them. He heard Violet snigger to herself.

"Oooo... Scottie's in trouble" Violet sniggered

She's right - Scott _Was_ in trouble

Their father shot his sons an _'I'll deal with you later'_ look, and Gordon smirked. Scott wasn't sure why he was smiling. It was his idea

At such perfect timing, the doctor came in with a few bottles in his hands

"Mister Tracy, may I have a word with you?" He asked

Scott and his brothers stayed where they were this time without hesitation, but Scott looked at the door and the two figures on the other side, the one who looked like his father was handed something, and then seemed to collapse. Scott leapt up and out of the room to be met with the sight of his unconscious father on the floor, nurses and doctors around him. Scott knelt beside him. He was as white as a sheet, rather much like he imagined his mother to be during the phone call a few days ago, so Scott could only guess what the doctor had told him. _What could be so bad? What..._

"Doctor, what happened?" Scott asked

He didn't reply, he was focusing on trying to revive their father

Annoyed that the Doctor didn't reply, he saw his brothers stood by the door and went to join them.

"What's happened?" Gordon asked

"Dad wasn't feeling well either, he's passed out" He said, guiding his brothers back into the room, taking up the 'father' role

The boys looked at a nervous Violet, who was waiting for an explanation. But she didn't get one. From anyone

A few minutes later, the Doctor escorted a pale and weak-looking father into their hospital room, where he was seated in the chair next to Violet and buried his face in his hands, not crying or anything. But whatever he was told was absolutely -

"What is it, Doctor?" John asked

"Your sister's condition is worse than we originally thought" The Doctor revealed solomnly. Scott felt his skin go clammy and was no longer aware of what his brother's looked like. He looked at Violet, who had paled to the same shade as her father. Actually, she was beyond pale. She was _grey_

"In what way?" Virgil inputted. Scott looked at the doctor for his response

"Her heart is stable for now, and she needs to take several drugs in order to keep it that way. _This_ drug" The doctor pulled out a small bottle of red tablets, but he had several of these identical bottles "Stops her heart from working as hard. This is the most important drug she will take, as if she doesn't, she could go into cardiac arrest unless she takes one" He explained

_This was a particularly grim drug, wasn't it?_

_She can't live without it?_

"She will need to take one every 12 hours, and when she feels that her heart is working too hard - They dissolve on the tongue, so if she is in a cardiac arrest, it will still be effective" He put it away "But for precautionary reasons, every member of the household shall carry a bottle as a just in case scenario, like if she runs out of them or she 'misplaces' it"

_So that is officially a life-saving drug. On several occasions in the future._

He pulled out a larger bottle, but this had circular tablets, one half was a light brown and the other half was white.

"This drug is called Warfarin, it thins the blood so it stops the heart pumping as hard, this is only to keep her heart stable, but it will narrow the possibility of a cardiac arrest" He showed them it

Scott stole a glance at his sister, who was sat up, but she had fear in her eyes. Like she was terrified that death was now a very real possibility, and it was. If she kept her cool, she would be fine, but even then...

"So, she's going to be like this for the rest of her life?" Virgil choked, tears streaming down his face

"I'm afraid so" The doctor replied

"Is this what father passed out at?" Scott asked

"Yes"

"Will she be able to go out and about?" John asked

"Yes, that's why she needs the drugs. We give it to her in her drip here anyway" He pointed to the small bag that had a pipe going into Violet's hand. She picked up her hand and looked at it.

_Why did this have to happen to Violet of all people?_

_She hadn't done anything_

"When do I go home?" Violet asked tearily

"Next week, or as soon as we are sure you can manage" He replied

And with that, the Doctor left, repeating an apology over and over

"Guys - I won't get any better, so if we are upset, drop it" Violet inputted bravely

It sounded like she didn't care her life was now, and forever, in balance! Brave little Violet, why did she have to be so much like them, goddammit! Stupid Tracy stuborness

"You're right - But your life is now completely restricted" Scott cried

"Yes, but how much did I do before?" Violet replied nervously, her voice wavered

Scott realised she had a point - She did a lot of reading and horse riding, nothing too adventurous

"So what difference does it make to me?" Violet smiled optimistically

Scott smiled uncertainly, knowing his sister was right, that she would be fine. Maybe he should just focus on that. Nothing else.

**Hope you enjoyed this update**

**Once again, I am not a medical person. And I don't even think that the drug thing would actually be real, but it is important for the story, so just pretend it would work. And I know Warfarin exists. My grandad has to take it among several other drugs**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review - They're loved. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed my story :)**


End file.
